Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6x-1-9+3x}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6x + 3x} {-1 - 9}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-3x} {-1 - 9}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3x} {-10}$ The simplified expression is $-3x-10$